


The Damsel into her Distress

by swords_scripts



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, r/GWASapphic, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Campy, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Gags, Humiliation, Kink, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Princes & Princesses, Rape, Spanking, Whipping, sfx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: I got very inspired by this request. You are a Princess and her villainous “captor” who have escaped to a tower for your Sapphic BDSM scene when the listener, a knight, bursts in intent on a rescue…Gender notes: Only the Princess’ genitals are mentioned – work together to decide how you’d like them to be portrayed. The Princess and the listener are called ‘she’, and the listener gets called ‘soldier-girl’.Everyone plays maximally hammy and camp, especially The Villainess.** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **Request link: https://www.reddit.com/r/GWASapphic/comments/l38eax/damsel_is_into_the_distress/
Relationships: Female/Female/Female - Relationship, femme/butch
Kudos: 15





	The Damsel into her Distress

[horse running]

[armour clanking as listener dismounts the horse]

[big door creaking]

[footsteps running on stairs]

Princess (P): [shouts for help, muffled through both a gag and the door]

[door creaking]

P: [shouts for help still muffled by gag, but no longer by the door]

[listener removes the gag]

P: Gah! [gasping] Who are you? What are you doing here? 

P: Rescuing me? [confused] Erm… already? Did she..? I mean… We’d just got started…

Villainess (V): [dramatically] Who’s this? You’ve brought a _friend_? [to Listener] Now, now, careful with that, it looks sharp…

[sword clatters to the floor]

V: [to P] We didn’t say anything about friends.

P: I thought _you_ invited her?

V: Not I. But…

P: She could stay…

V: She could indeed, if you’d like?

P: She is cute… [admiringly] and the armour…

{optional clearer consent section}  
V: [to Listener] You see, this is … _a game_ we play. Away from [pointedly] prying eyes. She’s in no danger, and neither are you. Will you join us?  
{end of optional section} 

V: Very well. [wooden chair scrape] Sit!

V: Do I have to ask again? SIT!

V: Gooood. Funny how they always do what I say… [snaps fingers][magic chains/vines sound?] There! Good luck escaping my magic restraints! [evil laugh]

V: As for you!

P: [whimpers]

V: I didn’t say you could remove the gag, did I?

P: No, I – [muffled protests as the gag is replaced]

V: There! [disgusted sigh] A sorry pair you make! [sneering] Thought you’d make a rescue, did you? Did you see a missing poster up in the marketplace? Or heard a tale in some dingy tavern? Thought you’d ride out here and poke your – clearly broken and badly-set – nose into your betters’ business, hmm? You pathetic knucklehead.

V: [mimicking] _I was sent by the Queen herself!_ Hah! Pull the other one. You just wanted a chance at meeting the princess. I’ll grant you, she’s pretty.

P: [muffled yelp][muffled protests continue while V’s touching you]

V: Her gorgeous hair… Beautiful eyes… [almost affectionate] Perfect smile… Well, you’ll have to trust me on that one.

P: [protests stop]

V: You thought this [mocking] “rescue” might make her notice you, didn’t you? I wonder what else you’ve tried? How many times have you waved at her in a crowd, hoping she’ll pick you out? I bet you’ve spread your cloak on the ground for her to walk on. But she didn’t even look your way, did she? How many nights did you go home and touch yourself, imagining she noticed you? Imagining she let you sweep her off your feet. Imagining this rescue…?

V: I’m right, aren’t I?

V: Is this how you pictured it? You all tied up while I have my way with your [mocking] _lady_?

V: Watching helplessly as I [snaps fingers] [fabric falling] make her clothes fall off her? [chuckles] Oh, you liked that, did you? Pervert. You know what though, I suspect she did too… Let’s ask her.

V: [to P] Stand! [snaps fingers] [magic ropes/vines/chains untie]

P: [muffled assent]

V: Have a good look, soldier-girl. [to P] How does it feel, my love, to have this ruffian’s eyes all over your naked body?

P: [muffled arousal]

V: Her eyes …and my hands [ ~~and my axe!~~ ]

P: [muffled moans, which continue as she strokes you]

V: I see the anger in your eyes, soldier. You want to tear my [ironic, extra hammy] cruel hands away from her perfect body. So chivalrous. You want to protect her from my touch? My desire? Ha! You think you’d do better, in my place? You think you would show restraint?

V: I doubt it.

P: [muffled yelp as V touches your genitals]

V: See how wet [or other arousal description] she is? [smell your fingers?] Perhaps just fear. A natural reaction. Or perhaps your perfect Princess enjoys being my helpless prisoner. Princess? Ha! Whore.

V: Let’s find out shall we? Let’s see what her fear really looks like. [to P] Get up and face the wall! [snaps fingers, magic ropes]

P: [muffled assent]

V: What kind of whip shall it be today...? [snaps fingers] hmm… [snap] no… [snap] [laugh] maybe not. [snap] Aha! [laughs] Even your tough soldier-girl is wincing at the sight of this one! Are you ready?

P: [muffled pleading]

V: [laughs]

[impact sound]  
P: [muffled scream]

V: Oh, did that hurt?

[impact sound]  
P: [muffled scream]

V: I’m just getting started

[impact sound]  
P: [muffled scream]

V: Enjoy the view, soldier-girl.

[impact sound]  
P: [muffled scream]

V: Watch my magic whip cut across her perfect skin…

[impact sound]  
P: [muffled scream]

V: Knowing there’s nothing you can do about it…

[impact sound]  
P: [muffled scream]

V: Just sitting there helplessly while I torture your pretty Princess…

[impact sound]  
P: [muffled scream] [starts muffled sobbing]

V: I see you straining against my magic bonds.

[impact sound]  
P: [muffled scream]

V: Trying [mocking pity] _so hard_ to get up and save her.

[impact sound]  
P: [muffled scream]

V: You think you could take it any better?

[impact sound]  
P: [muffled scream]

V: I doubt it.

[impact sound]  
P: [muffled scream]

V: Look at you, always acting so tough.

[impact sound]  
P: [muffled scream]

V: [panting] You couldn’t take one lash!

[impact sound]  
P: [muffled scream]

V: [panting] She’s stronger than you’ll ever be!

[impact sound]  
P: [muffled scream]

V: [to P, more gently] One more, my darling? Show her how brave you are?

[impact sound]  
P: [muffled scream]

V: [comforting] Shh, well done. I’m so proud of you.

P: [reigns in sobbing]

V: Let me untie you [finger snap, magic ropes] and take this off…

P: [gasps and panting as the gag is removed] [maybe a few extra sobs]

V: [to Listener] You see, you couldn’t help. I win. Look at her. The poor thing can hardly stand. Look at what you let me do to her. You failed. But… I may have a use for you. I think there is a [ironic] release that you can give her. [to P] What say you, my darling? Shall we see if our friend has any …skills?

P: [weakly, aroused] Oh… yes

V: [to Listener] You! [finger snap, ropes] Kneel! [laughs as you obey]

V: [to P] Come on, over here. That’s it, I’ve got you. I’ll hold you up. Now tell our little friend what you want.

P: [embarrassed, incoherent]

V: I doubt she heard that. Don’t be shy.

P: [still embarrassed] Please lick me.

V: [to Listener] Well, what are you waiting for! There, that’s better.

P: [relieved moans, which continue throughout]

V: How does she taste, your Princess? Like you imagined? Don’t answer, keep {licking/sucking}! You don’t deserve to be kneeling at her feet, you’d better work for it! You don’t deserve to have {your lips around her pretty cock/your tongue between her sweet folds}! You have no hope of earning that right! So you’d better make her come before I change my mind!

V: [to P] Is she doing a good job, my love?

P: Yes.. Oh fuck, yes.

V: Tell her what you – [to Listener] Keep your filthy hands off her or I’ll tie them up again! Mouth only! – Tell her what you want, my darling.

P: I want you to make me come! With your tongue, your lips… Oh fuck! Yes, like that! Fuck, just like that! Make me come. I need it so badly! 

V: [laughs] You see, your Princess is a desperate whore after all

P: [improv here as long as you like: let me fill you/let me grind myself against your face/lick me/suck me/suck my clit/etc etc] Fuck, that’s good.

V: She actually seems impressed by your efforts.

P: Oh fuck! [more improv] Fuck, you’re going to make me come! I’m going to come in your mouth, all over your face… Fuck…

V: [laughs] [to P] See, our soldier looks to me for permission! She’s learning! [to Listener] Go ahead, you may make her come.

P: [improv orgasm]

V: [improv encouragement, sympathetic moans]

P,V: [kissing]

V: [to Listener] Not bad. Our little knight is clearly good for something. [to P] What say you? Shall we keep her?

P: I’d like that. [kisses listener] [moans]

V: [laughs] She tastes herself on you

P: Thank you, sweet knight. You were most gallant.

V: [to Listener] Come! Help me tend to her, and we shall talk and get to know you a bit better. Bring that bottle! Careful! Not that one, the red one! That's it. [thrown cloth falling] And wipe your face!


End file.
